A Medabot Still Thinks Like a Medafighter
by Gatora
Summary: *FINISHED* Caroline is in Canada and guess who comes to visit? Sequel to A Medabot Thinks Like a Medafighter. ch. 10 up! Please R/R.
1. Come on Let's Go!

Something you must know. This is a sequel. If you didn't read all of 

A Medabot Thinks Like a Medafighter, you won't understand.

****

**Ch.**** 1: Come on Let's Go!**

****

"I miss Ikki." Said Caroline.

"Caroline, you saw him yesterday! You can't go one day without seeing him?" pointed out Gatora.

"You have a point. Can you do transportation?" asked Caroline.

"Yes, why?" asked Gatora.

"Let's go see Ikki and Metab…" said Caroline cut off.

"Caroline, breakfast!" called her older brother.

"Coming! Caroline, breakfast. Who does he think he is? I want to see Ikki." Said Caroline.

"What's that?" asked her older brother.

"What's what?" asked Caroline trying to sound clueless.

"That robot thing." Said her older brother(older brother will be OB from now on).

"This ROBOT thing happens to be a MEDABOT!" yelled Caroline.

"Medabots aren't real." Said her OB.

"This is a medabot. This is a medawatch. This is Gatora getting a little angry. Don't make her use the medaforce. It hurts!" said Caroline.

"Whatever. I believe you." Said the OB sarcastically.

"Dad! Tell my older brother medabots are real!" commanded Caroline.

"Medabots aren't real." Said her dad.

"This is Gatora. I drew a picture of her once. Gatora, say your favourite food's name." Ordered Caroline.

"I love watermelon. Do you have any?" asked Gatora.

"You probably are practicing ventriloquism." Said the OB.

"I don't know ventriloquism. I know. Gatora, speak at the same time as me." Said Caroline.

"As I." Said Gatora.

"Whatever. As I. Happy now? You say anything you want and I'll say anything I want at the same time. OK?" asked Caroline.

"I put the force in medaforce/I like the internet." Said Gatora and Caroline at the same time.

"How'd you do that?" asked OB.

{Ding Dong}

"I'll get the door." Said Caroline's mom.

"May I help you?" asked the mom.

"Hi, I'm Ikki. I was wondering, does Caroline live here?" asked Ikki.

"Ikki! Hi. I was just trying to convince my brother that medabots exist." Said Caroline.

"Transport Metabee. Go Metabee." Said Ikki.

"Gatora my love. You're here, wherever here is." Said Metabee.

"How'd you know this was my house?" asked Caroline.

"Arika spent some time investigating and Karin and Koji bought me a ticket to come here." Said Ikki smiling.

"They seem like nice people. Wait a minute. The same Koji who called me Girl?" asked Caroline.

"Yeah. He's changed ever since you beat him in a robattle." Answered Ikki.

"He still remembers me kicking bot." Said Caroline trying to sound funny.

"Let me get this straight. Medabots exist, a Japanese boy came to say hi and you beat Koji in a robattle. Am I right?" asked OB.

"Yes. You're right. I guess having Ikki come over is the only way for you to believe me." Said Caroline.

"Thank you for calling me for breakfast. If not, Ikki would have used the ticket for nothing." Said Caroline.

The first chapter of the sequel. Please Review. Tell me if you like the idea of a sequel. Bye.


	2. Watermelon and Fruit Smoothies

**Ch.**** 2: Watermelon and Fruit Smoothies**

****

"Whatever. So why did what's his name fly from Japan just to see you?" asked OB.

"I wanted to visit." Said Ikki.

"How'd you meet him?" asked OB.

"I went to Japan and met him." Said Caroline truthfully.

"Sure. I believe you." Said OB sarcastically.

"I just want you to know, she was in good hands. Mine to be exact. I made sure nothing happened to her." Said Gatora.

"How'd you get to "Japan"?" asked OB with quotations.

"I really don't know. My watch turned into a medawatch and I ended up in Japan." Said Caroline.

"Where did I get you again Gatora?" asked Caroline.

"You found a Kabuto Medal in the river and bought the parts from 24 Hopmart." Said Gatora.

"I don't remember ever doing that." Said Caroline.

"Then you have a poor memory." Stated Gatora.

"I guess."

"Gatora my love. Show me around please." Said Metabee with a wink.

"Well, here's the kitchen. Oh my. Looky here. Watermelon." Said Gatora.

"No watermelon. Sorry guys. You can eat watermelon that I buy or that Ikki buys. Not what my parents bought. Unless they give you permission of course." Said Caroline.

"Can we eat watermelon? Please?" asked Gatora and Metabee at the same time.

"No. We need the watermelon to live. You're just robots." Said the dad.

"Ok. We understand." Said Gatora.

"What! We can't just let them push us around. How can you call us just robots? We are medabots! We are not robots! Robots don't think for themselves!" yelled Metabee.

"Tell you what. I'll go to a grocery store and buy some watermelon for you to eat. How do you eat? I never figured it out." Asked Caroline.

"We just do." Said Metabee.

"Ok. Gatora, do you think you could lend me a hand?" asked Caroline.

"Ok, transportation!" ordered Gatora.

"Since when do you do transportation? I was going to ask you to walk with me." Said Caroline.

"If you want to walk, I understand." Said Gatora.

"Come on, let's go!" exclaimed Caroline.

"I'm coming too!" said Metabee.

"If Metabee's going, I'm going!" exclaimed Ikki.

"Great! Be back in 10!" said Caroline.

"Wait! You're not going anywhere with a boy." Said the dad.

"I'm not. Gatora is going with me, Metabee is going with Gatora and Ikki is going with Metabee. See, I'm going with Gatora. Bye Dad." Said Caroline and left.

"Wow! You sure know how to pull off tricks." Said Metabee.

"I told you, I've been known to pull those kind of tricks. Remember with the waiter who said no medabots allowed? It's another one of those." Said Caroline proud of her accomplishment.

"Mmm. I smell watermelon." Said Metabee.

"Sorry, still have watermelon breath I guess." Said Gatora.

"Darn." Said Metabee.

"I know how you can have some watermelon right now." Said Gatora.

"Really, how?" asked Metabee.

Gatora answered by kissing him.

"That's how." Said Gatora laughing.

"If that's watermelon, give me a fruit smoothie." Said Metabee.

"You have to get it from me by catching me!" said Gatora running off. 

"I'll chase you to the ends of the Earth for my fruit smoothie!" yelled Metabee running after her.

"Hey! Watch it… Robots?" asked a boy.

"We're not robots! We're METABOTS!!!" yelled Gatora.

"Gatora! Why don't you tell the whole world? Not everyone has a medabot." Said Caroline.

"Caroline?" asked the boy.

"Yeah. Stephan?" asked Caroline.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Give me my fruit smoothie!" ordered Metabee.

"You have to catch me." Said Gatora.

Caroline sweatdropped. 

"Gatora, medafighters are Time." Said Caroline pretending this was tag.

Metabee finally caught Gatora.

"Can I have my fruit smoothie now?" asked Metabee.

"I always keep my promise." Said Gatora giving Metabee a big kiss.

"You're making my circuits burn up and I like it!" exclaimed Metabee.

Caroline and Ikki sweatdropped.

"Oh no! We have 5 minutes to get watermelon and go back home! Come on Ikki, Metabee, Gatora. Move, move, move!" ordered Caroline.

"Bye Caroline." Said Stephan.

"Stephan, this is my phone number, call me sometime." Said Caroline running.

"Gatora?"

"Yes Metabee?" asked Gatora.

"Can I have another fruit smoothie?" asked Metabee.

"Too many will make you fat." Said Gatora chuckling.

"I don't care if I end up weighing a million pounds. I love fruit smoothies." Said Metabee laughing.

"Save the fruit smoothies for outside. We're in a supermarket. Let's see. Ah ha. Watermelon."

2 minutes later.

"Come on! We have 3 mins. To get home!

"I'm sure a minute late won't really matter." Said Ikki.

"You don't know my mom. She worries if I'm 10 seconds late."

"We're at your house with a minute to spare." Said Gatora.

{Ding Dong}

"Caroline! You're 2 minutes late!" said the mom.

"My watch says I have a minute to spare." Said Caroline.

"I'm just glad you're alright."

"Ok mom. Stop hugging me! You're embarrassing me. Oh right. Gatora, Metabee, your watermelon." Said Caroline handing the watermelon to the medabots.

"What's that?" asked Metabee.

What's what? I wonder. Please R/R. I love getting reviews! You all know that. I made this chapter extra long. Hope you're happy. 


	3. Got to decide

**Ch.**** 3: Got to decide**

****

"What's what?" asked Ikki.

"That." Said Metabee pointing to something.

"It's a piece of paper." Said Caroline.

"It says, "Caroline and Ikki, we have kidnapped your families (even Salty). Give us your rare medals and you will give them back." That's terrible. I don't want to lose my medal, but I don't want Caroline's family to be gone either." Said Gatora.

"Dido for Ikki." Said Metabee.

"Why does the Rubber robo gang always make you choose between your medabot and family? I wish Gatora's medal wasn't rare. Then I could be with everyone." Said Caroline.

"I know what you mean. This is the second time they kidnap my mom." Said Ikki.

"I just saw my parents a minute ago. The rubber robos are super fast." Stated Caroline.

"Metabee. I will never give your medal away. Let's fight to get our families back!" said Ikki enthusiastically.

"The rubber robos are so stupid. They didn't even give a time or meeting place." Said Caroline laughing to cover her sadness.

"If you need to cry, just do." Said Gatora.

"Crying only relieves stress. Taking action relieves problems." Said Caroline trying to hold her tears in.

"You're right." Said Metabee.

"If I know the rubber robos, they'll figure out their mistake." Said Ikki.

{Ring Ring}

"I'll get the phone." Said Caroline lifelessly.

"Hello?" asked Caroline.

"Brother?" Caroline asked with bright eyes. "The rubber robos didn't get you?" 

"The rubber who? Anyways, may I speak to your mom?" asked OB.

"She was kidnapped. I'm going to get her back along with Dad.

"KIDNAPPED?! Why?" asked OB.

"To get Gatora's medal. It's rare so it can be used to destroy/take over the world." Said Caroline.

"That sounds like a movie like Austin Powers." Said OB.

"I guess it does. Can you come over so I can protect you?" asked Caroline hoping he would say yes.

"Shouldn't I protect you?" asked OB.

"They aren't after me. Just get over here and don't talk to people in rubber costumes. Got it. If you see them, walk or run away casually. Love you, bye." Said Caroline.

"Caroline, look! It's another letter. It says to meet them at your school." Said Ikki.

{Ding Dong}

"Brother! You're ok!" exclaimed Caroline.

"You and your medabots. Five guys in rubber suits attacked me! Luckily, I know marshal arts." Said OB.

"You are not getting out of my sight, you hear? Hold my hand and don't let go!" said Caroline.

"Why?" asked OB.

"I'm not losing you like Mom and Dad. That's why." Said Caroline crying.

"Fine." Said OB giving in.

"Should we go to Stonebrick school to fight, or stay here and never see our parents again?" asked Ikki.

What's going to happen? I wonder. Please review. I only have 3 reviews. I want more! I need to know you're reading my story. Thanks. 


	4. Getting Reunited

**Ch.**** 4: Getting Reunited**

****

"We fight!" said Caroline putting her hands into fists.

"That's the cool Caroline I know and love." Said Gatora.

"Let's go!" said Metabee.

"One problem, we don't have a plan." Said Ikki.

"I have a plan." Said Caroline.

"What is it?" asked OB.

"What we do is…" said Caroline.

"Great plan!" said Ikki.

"We need to go to 24 Hopmart. Come on." Said Caroline.

"Harold? Do you have any fake medals? If you do, I need 2 fake Kabuto medals." Said Gatora.

"I have 2 fake Kabuto medals. Just came in stock. They're $5. The price includes both. Take it or leave it." Said Harold.

"We'll take it. Here's five bucks." Said Caroline.

"Perfect." Said Gatora.

"Now to put the plan into action." Said Caroline.

"Rubber robos! We have the medals. Let our parents go!" Ordered Ikki.

"Let's see the medals. Ok, let the mothers go." Said Seaslug.

"What about our dads?" asked Caroline.

"We need to make sure the medals are real. If not, we still have your dads." Said Ms. Caviar.

"She's too smart." Said Metabee in the shadows.

"Time to put plan B into action." Said Gatora.

"Rubber robos? You hoo! Can't catch my medal!" said Metabee tauntingly.

"I'll get him, you guard the dads." Said Ms. Caviar.

"Seaslug? Can't get my meda… Let go!" said Gatora.

"If I can't catch Metabee, I'll catch you." Said Ms. Caviar.

"Why are you so smart?" asked Gatora.

"Plan C." said Caroline. "Please, you have 1 rare medal, can you release one dad at least?" begged Caroline.

"Sure. Hey. Stop that, it hurts!" yelled Seaslug.

"That's the Metabee bopping!" yelled Metabee.

"Oooh, time to go beddy bye." Said Seaslug getting unconscious.

"You release our dads, or Seaslug gets it!" shouted Caroline.

"Fine. You win. Here. Have your dads back." Said Ms. Caviar disappointed.

"Yeah! No one beats Gatora and I! No one." Said Caroline.

"Where is Gatora?" asked Metabee.

"Ha, ha, ha. I'm still here, or have you forgotten." Said Gatora evilly.

"Gatora! Get back here right now!" yelled Caroline angrily.

"Time to get the medafighter." Said Seaslug with a controller bracelet.

"What the… Gatora, get Metabee's medal." Ordered Caroline.

"Caroline? What has gotten into you?" asked Ikki.

"What's that?" asked Metabee.

"It's a bracelet." Said Ikki. "They both have the same bracelet."

"A controller bracelet." Said Metabee.

"Get that off my sister!" yelled OB.

"Gatora, medaforce! Ha, ha, ha, ha." Ordered Caroline.

"I put the Med in Medaforce!" ordered Gatora.

What happened? Did Seaslug have a plan B. Please Review and find out!


	5. Saving the Team

**Ch.**** 5: Saving the team**

****

"Run!" yelled Metabee. "Gatora, why are you doing this?"

'It's really not me. It's this bracelet! I wish I could say something. If only I had telepathy. Then I could tell you. I feel trapped. Even if you eject my medal, my body would probably run around.' Thought Gatora.

"Maybe we should eject the medal." Said Ikki.

'What's happening? I'm moving without trying. I'm saying stop and my body is going wild. It must be the bracelet. Ikki!' thought Caroline.

"I'm going to eject the medal. Grab Caroline." Said Ikki.

"Right." Said Metabee as he grabbed Caroline.

"Eject medal." Ikki ordered the medawatch.

"The medal ejected, but the body's still moving!" exclaimed Metabee.

"You're right. I'm going to put Gatora's medal in my medawatch. Gatora?" asked Ikki.

"It's me. The bracelet is doing this. You have to take it off! I don't want a bracelet controlling my body!" said Gatora.

"Right. Metabee, Get the bracelet off Gatora's body. I'll get it off Caroline's hand." Said Ikki.

"Gotcha!" said Metabee.

Ikki went to Caroline and grabbed her.

"You think it's the bracelet, don't you? The bracelet I'm wearing is to control Gatora. I'm the evil one. Take the bracelet off, only thing it will do is stop Gatora. So there." said Caroline in a snobby way.

"I got the bracelet, but there's no difference." Said Ikki.

"Gatora's body has stopped. Should I put the medal in?" asked Metabee.

"Try." Said Ikki giving him the medal.

"Metabee! I can control my body now. I'm so happy. Caroline still remains the same though." Stated Caroline.

'For the last time, it's not me. It may not be the bracelet, but it's something.'

"Quiet girl!" ordered Caroline.

"Why'd you go quiet girl?" asked Metabee.

"Something else is controlling Caroline. I don't know what." Said Gatora.

'That's my medabot!' thought Caroline.

"The medawatch maybe?" suggested Metabee.

"I'll get it. Got it."

"No! Put me back with her body!" yelled the medawatch with a silver medal inside.

"This must be it!" said Ikki taking the medal out.

"Ikki?" asked Caroline regaining control of her body.

"Caroline!" said Ikki hugging her.

Ikki after 5 seconds, let go.

"How'd you figure out it was the medal?" asked Caroline.

"Metabee figured it was the medawatch, so I thought how it could be the medawatch." Said Ikki with a show-off kind of smile.

"If I didn't say anything about the medawatch, you wouldn't have saved her!" yelled Metabee.

"We make a good team, don't we?" asked Ikki.

"I guess we do." Said Metabee.

"Ha, ha, ha! You think you won, it's the beginning of your nightmare!" yelled a scary voice.

What's going to happen? You want to know my secret to writing chapters? Of course you do! I don't think of a plot, I let the story write itself. I'm not saying this is the best approach. I'm saying what I do. I just write whatever comes to head. It should work if you really want to write the story. Me, I love medabots. So all these ideas come to mind. Please review. Bye.


	6. Knowing a Little About the Enemy

**Ch.**** 6: Knowing a Little About the Enemy**

****

"Who's there?" asked Caroline frightened.

"I am the Evil Phantom Renegade!" said the voice.

"Yeah right. The Phantom Renegade is a good guy." Said Caroline not impressed.

"I didn't say I was the Phantom Renegade, I said I was the Evil Phantom Renegade." Said the Evil Phantom Renegade? (Who knows if he's lying or not.)

"What a dork." Said Ikki.

"Mu ha ha ha. I am the shadow that lurks in the night. I am the protecter of all medals. I am the Phantom Renegade!" said somebody else.

"Phantom Renegade? Evil Phantom Renegade could finish you off easily." Said a boy.

"You just said you were the Evil Phantom Renegade." Said Phantom Renegade.

"I lied. I'm one of his troops." Said the boy. "I am Itsuwano." (My very first original name. I hope no one else has ever thought of that name! ^_^)

"Are you here for a reason, or are you gonna leave?" asked Caroline meanly.

"I'm here to warn you, cooperate with the rubber robo gang, or else." Said Itsuwano in a scary tone.

"Or else what?" asked Metabee ready for action.

"Or else you will lose every precious thing you have. Also, you'll end up working as slaves for Evil Phantom Renegade. Ha, ha, ha." Laughed the boy evilly.

"You're a freak, you know that?" asked Caroline in an insulting tone.

"I'm off!" Itsuwano was gone in a puff of smoke.

"What a weird guy." Said Gatora.

"You said it." Said Metabee.

*Hey! Stop the fic for a moment. I only said one thing this chapter! Give me more lines or else Metabee will sick you. *Ikki, Ikki, Ikki. I had a few lines. I know I'm getting more. There's no reason for me to fight. Bye. Metabee! Help me get more lines! And back to the fic!*

"Who do you think the Evil Phantom Renegade is?" asked IKKI. 

*Happy now? Yes. Yes I am. Good.*

"He could be a fake." Said Metabee.

*Caroline? Yes Gatora. Can I have more lines please? Sure Gatora. Thank you. On to the fic! Again.*

"You could be right." Said Gatora.

"Know what? I am really thinking Henry might have an evil twin." Said Ikki.

"Know what? I am really thinking that's the dumbest suggestion I ever heard." Said Metabee.

"Metabee!!! (whispering now) Don't embarrass me in front of Caroline." Said Ikki.

"Ikki, you're embarrassing yourself!" whispered Metabee.

"Why you little!" yelled Ikki.

*Hey, that's what I do when I'm angry at Bart. Sorry Homer.*

"What did you say?!" asked Metabee really angry.

Caroline and Gatora both sweat dropped.

Out of nowhere Ikki's mom came.

"Would you like a back massage?" asked Metabee.

"Sure, after I polish your medaparts." Said Ikki.

"Great to see you 2 getting along." Said Ikki's mom.

When she left, Ikki and Metabee sighed.

"That was close." Said Ikki.

"Too close." Said Metabee.

"What were we fighting about again?" asked Metabee.

"I forgot." Said Ikki.

"Can we just make up and go?" asked Gatora.

"Sure." Said Metabee.

"Fine by me." Said Ikki.

"What a parody of a day." Said Caroline.

"You said it." Said Gatora.

"Ha, ha, ha! You don't know when I'll attack! I am Evil Phantom Renegade!"

"Uh oh." Said Gatora.

*Gatora, do you think I made the boys seem too dumb? Yes you did. Awesome. How do you like repeaters? Making Ikki and I look stupid! Kiss your butt goodbye! I thought you said "Kiss your BOT goodbye. You're not a medabot and Gatora didn't write this embarrassing chapter!*

I finally escaped Metabee. This chapter was meant to make you laugh. I just couldn't help it. Please R/R. One more thing. Help. You're going to get a Metabee bopping. Oh yeah! Bye for now! 


	7. Rokusho's Last Stand

**Ch.**** 7: Rokusho's Last Stand**

****

"Itsuwano, this is old. Very old." Said Caroline bravely.

"I am NOT Itsuwano. I am, Evil Phantom Renegade! Mu ha, ha, ha! Kiss your selves goodbye!" said the Evil Phantom Renegade.

"How lame. A screwed up version of my line." Said Metabee.

"You said it. And I thought Phantom Renegade's speech was dumb." Said Ikki.

"Hey! What's the big idea? Calling my speech dumb!?" asked Phantom Renegade angrily.

"Come to think of it, it is quite dumb." Said Gatora.

"What!? This is the last time I come as Phantom Renegade.! Next time, Space Medafighter X." shouted out an angry Hikaru.

"I'm out of here. This is a complete waste of my time. Is there going to be action, or people arguing?" asked Caroline ready to leave.

"Prepare to go down! Go Waida!" ordered the Evil Phantom Renegade. (From now on, Evil Phantom Renegade will be known as EPR. It's so boring to write a long name over and over)

A medabot that looked like Rokusho came.

"Kyumuu, how dare you take Taika away from me. Prepare to die!" Shouted Waida

"What's this? Looks like I came here just in time." Said a familiar voice.

"Rokusho!" shouted Ikki, Metabee, Gatora and Caroline in happiness.

"You look just like me. How can this be?" asked Waida.

"You are my past self. Somehow, you went forward in time." Explained Rokusho.

"That means that's Kyumuu centuries from now. Well, I'll destroy him anyways. He has Kyumuu's spirit in him." Said Waida getting ready for attack.

"Stop it! You can't make Gatora love you by killing Metabee." Said Rokusho.

"Oh." Said Caroline in a worried voice. "Please stop it! There's no sense in trying to fight people you don't know. Kyumuu and Taika were meant to be. You were meant to be with someone else!" said Caroline with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"I refuse to believe that. If I can't have Taika, she'll then die along with Kyumuu." Said Waida.

"You can't!" shouted Gatora.

"Don't worry Gatora, I won't let Rokusho's past self hurt you." Said Metabee.

"You can't stop me. Chanbara Sword!" said Waida.

"Stop it Waida. Killing them won't help you. In the end, you'll regret it." Said Rokusho. 

"I see I've become soft. When I kill them, I will be strong!" said Waida.

"No you won't. You'll be even more alone. Dr. Hushi was my medafighter. He died in a fire. Before I met Metabee and Ikki, I was very alone." Said Rokusho sadly.

"Then I'll go back to my time and kill Kyumuu. Then I'll have Taika. You won't end up being alone." Said Waida.

"Taika will never speak to you again and I would have never made friends with anyone." Said Rokusho.

"Waida! Stop stalling and destroy them! I will give you any medabot you want. Remember?" asked EPR.

"Yes, I won't be lonely for long! Chambara Sword!" said Waida doing, well, the chambara sword.

Rokusho stepped in front of him and took the blow.

"Rokusho!" screamed Caroline not believing the sight in front of her.

"Don't worry about me. Make sure that Waida doesn't hurt anyone. I was feeling alone anyways. Thanks for being my friends." Said Rokusho before he died. (*sniff* So sad! I miss him already!)

"ROKUSHO!" screamed Caroline before hurting her throat with such a load sound. Then, she started crying. "Rokusho." She said softer now since her voice was a little overdone.

Isn't this *sniff* such a *sniff* sad chapter? Oh well, please review. I can't make any promises. I really don't know what will happen next. Didn't I say before that I always wing it. I let the story right itself. Now you know why the previous chapter was meant to be funny. I wanted to balance the story. Rokusho is one of my fave characters. That's why Caroline was screaming her heart out. She reminds me of me. *Maybe because she is you.* Rokusho? Speaking from beyond? Cool! Please R/R! 


	8. A Step Closer

**Ch.**** 8: A Step Closer**

****

Caroline was crying her heart out.

"How can he be gone. He was one of the nicest medabots I ever knew." Said Caroline with eyes dull from crying so much.

"How do you know Rokusho and how does he know you?" asked Gatora.

"It's a pretty unbelievable story. There was this time when you could say he saved me. Once I was having a nightmare that unbelievably, he had. I was in this dark place where everyone was evil and out to get anyone who doesn't want blood on their hands. Rokusho came out of nowhere and killed them with the medaforce. I started thanking him. Then I woke up." Said Caroline.

"Talk about mental connection." Said Metabee.

"How did you know he had the same dream?" asked Ikki.

"Well, the next day, I was walking around town hoping to remember everything in the dream. I saw Rokusho on a telephone pole. He said "Loneliness, ever since the incident with Dr. Hushi, all I have is loneliness." Then he started talking about a dream he had. When he saw me, he couldn't believe his eyes. I tried to understand how in the world the mystery medabot was in my dream. He asked, "Are you the girl I had in my wicked dream last night?" I couldn't believe it. For some reason, the dream became a reality. All these people with guns and knives came. They all were mumbling about how I don't have blood stains on me. How I must not be a killer. They tried to kill me. Rokusho stepped in and did Chambara Sword. He got them all with one strike. Just like the dream. We talked after and I found out his name. We were friends ever since." Said Caroline looking very sad.

"I never knew." Said Gatora.

"I don't like to talk about it. It's pretty hard to believe myself." Said Caroline.

"Metabee? Ikki?" asked Gatora.

They were crying like they were water fountains. Kind of like when Coach Mountain told them the story of how he tried to get a playground for some kids. Remember that episode?

"That's so sad." Said Ikki and Metabee.

"Hey! A little attention to me! The Evil Phantom Renegade!" yelled EPR.

No one was paying attention to him anymore.

"Maybe you'll pay attention to this! Chambara Sword!" said Waida in an aggressive voice.

"Poor Waida. Confused. Are you sure you thought out the consequences of what you're going to do?" asked Caroline.

"Silence!" ordered Waida.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Said Caroline smiling.

"Uh. Uh." Was all Waida managed to say. 

'Why is she being so nice to me? I'm trying to kill her medabot. This must be a trick! Although, she doesn't look like she's lying.' Thought Waida.

"Gatora? Where has she gone?" asked Caroline.

"I don't know." Replied Metabee.

"There she is." Said Ikki.

"No one can kill me! I'm Gatora!" she said before shooting at Waida.

"I knew this was a trick!" yelled Waida.

"Gatora! If you kill Waida, Rokusho is gone forever!" shouted Caroline.

"That's why you were being so nice, you want that soft Rokusho back!" yelled Waida.

"Of course. He's a good friend of mine." Said Caroline.

"He made friends with too many humans. It's not meant to happen!" said Waida now very confused.

"Evil Phantom Renegade, send Waida back to his time. A time where he knows what to do." Ordered Gatora.

"I agree! Be considerate of his feelings!" said Caroline.

"What you're doing isn't right." Yelled Ikki.

"You should be ashamed! Bringing a medabot of the past back and ruining my line!" yelled Metabee.

"Even if I do, I could beat you!" yelled EPR.

What's going to happen now? Why do I feel like I'm asking questions no one reads? Oh well. I'm sure you read my chapters. Please R/R! Bye.


	9. Taika Comes Along

**Ch.**** 9: Taika Comes Along**

****

"You're just a guy with problems in a mask!" said Caroline.

"He's going to have problems. Seeker Missiles!" said Metabee while two missiles were going to EPR.

"Waida, go through this portal back to your time." Ordered EPR.

EPR dodged the seeker missiles as if they were not even there.

"What!?" yelled Metabee.

"I can beat you. Taika, why don't you come here?" asked EPR in a ordering voice.

"Yes sir. Kyumuu! Why is there another medabot with you? You said you would love and never betray me forever! I see you broke your promise." Said Taika in a sad and angry voice.

"I didn't break the promise. This is you! With a different name though." Said Metabee.

"There's only one me. And that's me!" yelled Taika.

"I don't remember being that rude." Said Gatora.

"I'll kill you both!" yelled Taika.

"If you kill us both, you'll be killing yourself and Kyumuu." Said Ikki.

"He's right. I'm Metabee now. She's Gatora now." Said Metabee.

"I refuse to believe that's me! I'm me!" protested Taika.

"I can prove you're me. We both look, act, sound and feel alike." Said Gatora.

"Yeah right! I'm not falling for that one! You betrayed me Kyumuu! I can never forgive you since you promised you never would." Yelled Taika almost crying.

"I see your plan Evil Phantom Renegade. You will get the medabots from the past to do your dirty work. You know they will all try to kill Gatora and Metabee." Said Caroline.

"Very good. You figured me out. Too bad that won't help much." Laughed EPR.

"Taika, when you destroy them, do you think you could give me the remains of medals?" asked EPR.

"Sure thing." Said Taika. "If there are any remains."

"Ikki! What do I do? I don't want to kill Taika because that will kill Gatora. But I don't want to be killed along with Gatora." Said Metabee.

"Run away!" said Ikki.

"What!?" asked Metabee angrily.

"That's the only way to protect everyone. Run away as fast as you can. When the troubles are over or we need you, we'll contact you with the medawatch." Said Ikki.

"What do you mean need me? Are you saying…" said Metabee cut off.

"Stop fighting! We have enough problems already! Fight after we win!" yelled Caroline with an ordering kind of voice.

"Fine." said Metabee admitting defeat.

"Taika has run off. I guess it's time to bring Kyumuu." Said EPR.

"What should I… Taika! It's so good to see you. Huh? Who's this?" asked Kyumuu a bit disappointed.

"You from the future. Do you think you could find Taika and convince her I'm her?" asked Gatora.

"I guess I could." Said Kyumuu.

"What?! You're supposed to listen to me!" yelled EPR.

"We have one medabot on our side." Said Ikki.

What will happen now? I'm sorry this chapter is so incredibly short. I promise the next one will be longer! Please R+R. Thanks.


	10. Winning More Than Once

**Ch.**** 10: Winning More Than Once**

****

"Taika my love, what are you doing?" asked Kyumuu.

"If you're here, who's that?" asked Taika.

"That's Metabee. You can say he's me. Me millions of years from now. That's Gatora. She's you millions of years from now. Well millions of years for us. For them, we're millions of years ancient." Said Kyumuu not knowing how to put it.

"So that really is me?" asked Taika.

"Yes it is." Replied Kyumuu.

"Oh. Sorry." Said Taika with a smile of apology.

"Time to go back." Said Kyumuu.

"Alright." Said Taika.

A portal appeared in front of them and they disappeared.

"That was odd." Said Gatora.

"You said it." Said Metabee.

"Ha, ha, ha! I don't need ancient medabots. I have my own medabot! Go Godfire!" ordered EPR.

"What do you need?" asked Godfire.

"I need you to destroy those medabots and their medafighters! Now fire away!" ordered EPR.

"Right! Shield of God and Machine Blaster!" said Godfire.

"Uh oh. He's an invincible medabot with the strongest attacks. Higher than regulations!" said Gatora.

"What?!" asked Ikki.

"This can not be good. What do you mean higher than regulations?" asked Metabee.

"Let's just say, he can blow up a moon if he wanted to." Said Gatora.

"Oh. Well, I could blow up a planet if I wanted to! No medabot will beat Metabee!" said Metabee.

"Rokusho? Oh no! He'll be hit!" shouted Caroline. "I'm getting him."

Caroline went over to Rokusho was and picked him up and carried him out. She didn't notice that bullets were coming her way. 

"Look out!" warned Gatora.

Caroline nodded and ran while dodging bullets.

"I've got Rokusho. What's left of him." Said Caroline.

"How can you tell if a medabot is dead?" asked Ikki.

"If the medal is in pieces." Replied Metabee.

"Oh." Was all Ikki could say.

"Poor Rokusho. Gatora, let's give Godfire a Gatora make-over." Said Caroline.

"Right. Medaforce!" said Gatora.

"Well that didn't do anything." Said Caroline.

"Here you go. Healing elixir. I will let you recover 50% of any loss hit points and/or energy." Said Caroline giving Gatora a vile.

"I have a plan." Said Gatora after drinking the vile. "When Metabee feels he can use the medaforce, I'll join in with him and make super charged medaforce."

"That's a great plan." Said Caroline.

"I feel I can use the medaforce now." Said Metabee starting to glow.

"Ok." Said Gatora. "I'm ready."

"Medaforce!" shouted Gatora and Metabee at the same time.

The medaforce came and caused Godfire's body to experience 99% damage in all medaparts. Gatora was so weak from using the medaforce twice that she collapsed.

Metabee punched Godfire and caused the medabot's functions to cease.

"Yeah! He just got a Metabee bopping!" said Metabee very happy.

"We showed him. When we fight together, we blast any medabot to space!" said Gatora regaining some strength.

"Too bad about Rokusho." Said Ikki. "If only that healing elixir worked on a broken medal."

"Ikki, you're genius!" said Caroline giving him a kiss on his CHEEK. (For those hentai people who think otherwise. J)

Caroline put the broken pieces of Rokusho's medal in her medawatch so it would be a hexagonal shape and Put a few drops of elixir on it. Amazingly, the medal glowed and then all the broken pieces became one medal. Caroline put the medal in Rokusho's body.

"What happened?" asked Rokusho.

"You were destroyed so we all worked hard to save you." Said Metabee. "I used about half my strength in all my parts plus all my energy to help you by beating Godfire."

"I used the medaforce twice! You didn't get basically all your functions going down the drain." Said Gatora.

"Is Waida back where he belongs?" asked Rokusho.

"Yes he is." Replied Ikki.

"That's good to hear." Said Rokusho.

*3 weeks later*

"Bye Ikki. It was great having you visit me." Said Caroline.

"Anytime. Bye." Said Ikki while he got on the plain.

"Bye Metabee!" said Gatora.

"Who said I'm going back to Japan?" asked Metabee.

"I do." Said Ikki.

"Pft. Fine. Bye Gatora!" said Metabee.

"Bye Caroline and Gatora. It was great spending time with friends." Said Rokusho.

"Bye Rokusho." Said Caroline and Gatora ant the same time.

"Wait a minute! Gatora, you owe me a fruit smoothie." Said Metabee.

"You're right, I do." Said Gatora giving him a big kiss.

"We'll visit Japan sometime." Said Caroline.

"Great!" said Ikki.

'Like tomorrow.' Thought Caroline.

The sequel is done! Finally. I pulled it off! Please R+R what you thought. If I get a whole bundle of reviews, I'll make a sequel for the sequel. Laughing maniacally. Bye.


End file.
